


On Submission and Control

by kyluxicle (LadyCamillus)



Series: Break Me Down and Build Me Up [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Collars, Dom Kylo, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Impact Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Slurs, Sub Hux, boot licking, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/kyluxicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/post/144585359297/well">this lovely artwork</a> by <a href="http://jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/">jakkutrashheap</a> on tumblr!</p><p>Sometimes Hux has bad days and then he comes to Kylo to bring him into subspace to forget about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Submission and Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the kylux fandom!!!!!! I'm very excited because I love this fandom so much, but am bad at finishing what I start. That art was so good, though, I got immediately inspired, and now here we are. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS. It's unbetad because I was too impatient to post it. There are most likely dumb mistakes.
> 
> Update! [catnapcpt](http://catnapcpt.tumblr.com/) did this _amazing_ fanart for the last scene of this fic and I am so in love xoxox. [Click Here!](http://kyluxicle.tumblr.com/post/146129725095/catnapcpt-climbing-to-the-other-side-of-the-bed)

It had become almost a routine.

At least once a week General Hux would have a day so stressful that his mind began to fray around the edges. He would be on the verge of pulling out his hair and would lash out at his subordinates beyond the norm.

Consequently, at least once a week General Hux would seek out Kylo Ren to aid him in releasing his tension.

Tonight was one of those nights, and Kylo watched with a disparaging expression as the general entered his quarters and came to a stop in front of where he was seated in his armed chair. His eyes traveled down Hux’s body, studying his stiff posture and taking in the restless aura of anger and hate that he had brought into the room with him. Obviously, something was going wrong at an administrative level for him to be this wound up, but Kylo did not care about that. Hux had come here for a purpose, and he would serve it.

No words needed to be spoken. They had established the rules of this game a long time ago, and they both knew the role they played. Hux waited in silence as Kylo looked him over. His military training aided in his controlled stance, his hands clasped behind his back and his chin held high. Without it, Kylo imagined he’d be fidgeting and shifting his weight as he waited for Kylo to begin. Despite the calm exterior, he could feel Hux’s impatience rolling off of him.

Kylo stood up from the chair, Hux’s eyes flashing with anticipation as he stopped only inches away from him and his eyes fell to full lips, but then he stepped around him and walked past the general to his desk. Opening one of the drawers, he pulled out a small wooden box and lifted the lid to reveal a row of neatly rolled cigars. Just opening the lid invited the sweet tobacco scent to invade his senses. Picking up one, he placed it between his lips and used a match to light the end. When it was lit, he pulled thick smoke into his mouth and held it for a moment before slowly exhaling.

He put the cigar box away and turned around to see Hux still standing in the same position facing the chair that Kylo no longer occupied. No matter how many times they did this, there was always a slight thrill at the start as he saw Hux hand over control. This was not a man who relinquished power easily, and it had been a point of contention in the early days, who would take control. There had been no sharing, no simple enjoyment in carnal pleasures. It was always about control.

“Strip,” Kylo said in another cloud of smoke.

Hux’s shoulders relaxed as he sighed and then began to take off his greatcoat. Kylo knew Hux hated waiting for anything. It’s why he loved to make him do it.

The general carefully folded his coat and stepped forward to lay it across the chair in front of him. Kylo clicked his tongue and Hux paused, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Don’t fold the rest of it. Leave it all on the floor,” he said coldly. Hux bristled and for a moment Kylo thought he might object, but the moment passed and he began to lay his clothes on the floor as neatly as he could manage. As soon as Hux had stepped through that door, he surrendered his will to Kylo’s. The only thing that would change that was his safeword. If he used it, though, that would be the end of the session. And what a shame it would be to stop before they’d even begun.

After a minute, Hux turned towards him, standing completely naked. His slender body was beautiful if Kylo let himself be honest: long limbs that moved with a controlled grace, alabaster skin dotted with constellations of freckles, and the way he held himself with so much confidence added a sort of regality to his appearance. Kylo took a slow drag off the cigar and let his eyes fall to Hux’s cock. A ghost of a smirk tugged at his lips to see that he was already half hard. He must’ve been really wound up to be at that point without a single touch.

“On your knees.”

Hux sank down easily, looking at him with eyes that demanded a challenge.

“Come here,” Kylo said, extending a leg and tapping the floor in front of him with the toe of his boot.

A muscle shifted on Hux’s jaw as he clenched his teeth, but ultimately he did as he was told. He crawled to Kylo on his hands and knees, his gaze trained on the cold tile that made up the room. A shiver of excitement wracked through Kylo as he picked up on Hux’s chagrin at having to crawl naked across the floor, such a thing was assuredly below a man of his station. But again, that was why Kylo had him do it. Hux stopped when he was a foot away from Kylo and sat back on his haunches, his eyes still downcast. 

Kylo reached out a hand and lifted Hux’s chin with a finger, taking another drag off the cigar and blowing the smoke into Hux’s face. Golden lashes fluttered against pale cheeks in an attempt to keep the smoke from his eyes.

“Tell me what you came here for,” Kylo said, keeping his voice impassive as though he had better things to be doing just then. He didn’t, of course. For as taxing as this could sometimes be, Kylo had come to look forward to these inevitable meetings.

Hux clenched his jaw again and his eyes burned as he glared up at Kylo. He may be obeying so far, but he had not submitted. Not yet.

“You know what,” Hux gritted out. His fingers were digging into the meat of his thighs where they rested, and Kylo tilted his head in curiosity. Hux was odd in how he craved the release that came with complete submission and yet fought it every time.

“I didn’t ask you to enlighten me,” he said, letting irritation bleed into his tone as he pushed Hux’s chin up a little further. “I told you to say it out loud.”

A blush tinged Hux’s cheeks as he held his glare for a moment longer, but then his gaze shifted to the side before looking back again a fraction less venomous than before.

“I came here,” Hux started slowly, defiance still clear on his face, “to forget about the bullshit that I deal with out there on a daily basis.” 

Kylo frowned and grabbed Hux’s chin in a tight grip. Kylo could feel Hux’s pulse beating faster in excitement, and he narrowed his eyes as he took in the general’s subtly smug expression. “That’s twice you’ve avoided the question. Do it again, and you’ll face the consequences of your actions. Now. Tell me: what did you come here for?”

Hux’s brow twitched and Kylo knew before he even opened his mouth that he would defy him again.

“To get fucked.”

Kylo let go of his chin and backhanded Hux across the face, the slapping sound reverberating around the room as Hux was knocked off balance and clutched at his face. Red slipped from between his fingers and Kylo looked down at his own hand to see his knuckles dotted with blood. He tilted his hand to watch how the light caught on the liquid before taking another drag, smoke filling his mouth and kindling the light buzz beneath his skin. Hux had pulled his hand away from his face, allowing Kylo to see that his nose was bleeding.

He might’ve felt bad if this hadn’t been another thing that they had discussed before. It was one of the few candid conversations they had ever had, and Hux had admitted to Kylo that he wanted to be broken down both mentally and physically. His list of acceptable ways to achieve that had been longer than Kylo had expected.

As it was, the blood flow was slow enough that it didn’t require them to pause. Hux looked slightly dazed, but a quick mental scan showed he was well enough. More so, it showed that being struck had turned him on even more.

“I’m not going to ask again,” Kylo said, ashing his cigar where it was and watching char fall onto the floor and Hux’s thighs. Hux’s tongue swept over his lips, licking away the blood as he righted himself.

Silence hung between them as Kylo waited for Hux to decide which way he wanted to take tonight. Sometimes he would continue his defiance, opting to reach submission through punishments, and sometimes he would choose to obey, letting himself sink into the persona and internalizing the resulting praise. He wiped the back of his hand beneath his nose, streaking the blood across his cheek, but his lip stayed clean. Kylo was glad for it. Working around a bloody nose was doable but not necessarily enjoyable.

When Hux looked up at him again, Kylo could feel his resigned and embarrassed energy preluding Hux’s choice and had to strain to keep the smirk off of his face. Hux swallowed.

“I came here to submit to you,” Hux said quietly.

Kylo’s heart skipped a beat and he did smirk then. “Good,” he said. “But I believe that statement is missing something.”

Hux paused again as Kylo took in another lungful of cloyingly sweet smoke. Whereas before his hesitation had been out of defiance, now it was out of shame for his own desires.

His eyes were trained on Kylo’s boots as he spoke again. “I came here to submit to you, sir.”

“Very good,” Kylo purred, and he schooled his glee back into an impassive mask. He opened one of his other desk drawers, the one filled with far more incriminating items than a box of cigars, and pulled out a thick leather collar padded with a softer fabric on the inside. It dropped to the floor between them with a light clink that made Hux flinch. “Put it on,” Kylo ordered.

The hesitation was ebbing away, but his shame was still there and caused a fetching shade of pink to spread from his face down to his shoulders. Gingerly, Hux picked up the collar and wrapped it around his own neck, pulling it tight until the padding was flush against his skin. When it was secured, Kylo allowed himself another small smile. At first he had liked putting the collar on Hux himself, it felt like a symbol of ownership, a sign that Hux was his. As time passed and their sessions continued, though, it became more enjoyable watching Hux do it to himself. A collar was such an obvious mark of ownership and to put it on one’s self indicated a willing surrender. If Hux’s erection was anything to go by, he was enjoying it too.

“You’ve made a mess of my floor and my boots,” Kylo said extending his foot to show where Hux’s blood had fallen onto it. “Clean it.”

Hux’s eyes flicked up to Kylo’s face and then back to the foot in front of him. Slowly he reached out rested his hand on the back of Kylo’s calf as he bent down to bring his face to the shining leather. He didn’t kiss it, as Kylo had half expected and wanted him to but he breathed in the crisp scent of the polished material in a way that seemed to indicated him taking some level of comfort in this. Hux shifted backwards so that he could bring his face to the toe of the boot and extended his tongue to lick at the blood spattered leather.

The cigar was burning close to his fingers now and Kylo’s breath was beginning to quicken. Hux looked so small like this, on his knees and curled over Kylo’s feet. The man before him now was a shadow of the one he presented himself as on the bridge of his ship. Hux’s tongue moved in slow deliberate sweeps that became increasingly reverent as he began to allow himself to relax. Kylo had to restrain himself from shifting to alleviate some of the pressure as his own cock began to harden in his trousers. When one boot was cleaned, Hux moved to the second one and cleaned it just as deliberately.

Kylo ashed the cigar above Hux again, watching as flecks of gray dotted his hair and mingled with his freckles. After one last puff of smoke, Kylo put out the cigar on the ashtray behind him, and gave his full attention to Hux.

“Brendol Hux II,” he mused aloud while Hux worked. “General of the First Order’s resurgent class star destroyer, the Finalizer, the youngest man to have ever claimed that title, and highly respected and feared within the Order. But here he is, licking his own blood off of the boots of the man he’s thought to hate more than anyone else.” Hux continued in his task, but his shoulders stiffened as he began to bristle at the comments. “Sit up.”

The sight of Hux’s smeared blood on his cheek added a sort of feralness to his appearance that Kylo quite enjoyed. “Tell me again why you’re here, General.”

Contempt briefly flashed across his features before he calmed himself. Kylo knew that verbal admissions were more difficult for Hux than physical displays, but the more difficult something was for him, the better Hux seemed to respond. He met Kylo eyes with quiet determination and said, “To submit to you, sir.”

Kylo sneered down at him and repeated, “To submit to me.” He held out the back of his bloodied hand in front of Hux and he took the hint, grasping Kylo’s hand in his own and licking the blood from his skin. As his tongue laved over his knuckles, Kylo lifted one of his freshly cleaned boots and pressed the sole of it down on Hux’s cock, drawing a strangled moan from him. “Imagine if your fellow officers knew how you chose to unwind,” he said, shifting his foot slightly to see Hux flinch. When his hand was clean, Kylo pulled both it and his boot away, and sank his fingers into Hux’s hair, tugging his head back. “And you did choose this.”

Kylo looked to the blood spot still gleaming on the hard floor and then used to the Force to bring Hux’s undershirt from his pile of clothing to his hand. He used to it to wipe the blood from Hux’s face and then handed it to Hux. “The floor.”

Frustration bubbled up in Hux, but he took the shirt without comment and wiped away the last of the mess. With the shirt then discarded, Kylo cupped Hux’s face in his hands, swiping his thumbs over prominent cheek bones. “You’re so pretty on your knees,” Kylo said almost fondly. “It’s a pity more people don’t see you like this.” He gave Hux’s cheek a couple hard pats and then began undoing his belt. “You said you came here to get fucked, General? I think I’d like to fuck your mouth.”

Hux’s face flushed from pink to red at the words, but there was an excitement palpable behind his eyes. With his belt pulled free, Kylo put a hand on Hux’s shoulder and coaxed him to bend down again. Kylo crouched with him and ordered, “Hands behind your back.”

Hux’s breath was coming out faster, and he dutifully grabbed his wrists behind his back. Kylo adjusted it so that his forearms were pressed together with his hands at his elbows instead and began winding his belt around both arms, keeping them pinned together. He tied it off tight enough for him to be unable to slip out of it, but still loose enough that he could stay like that for a while. Standing up again, Hux looked up at him with blown pupils and licked his lips. His cock was still completely hard and beginning to leak at the tip.

Undoing his fly, Kylo pushed down his pants and underwear just enough to free his cock, and a satisfied moan escaped him as he gave himself a few perfunctory strokes. He stepped closer to Hux and brought the thick head of his cock to Hux’s lips. Hux opened his mouth and leaned forward to take Ren into his mouth, but Kylo didn’t allow it yet—instead dragging it across his bottom lip. 

“Do you want it?” Kylo asked, sinking a hand back into Hux’s hair.

“Yes,” Hux breathed out as he leaned forward again, causing Kylo’s grip to pull at his hair.

“Beg for it.”

Hux tugged lightly at the belt binding his arms, and Kylo could feel his embarrassment and desire tangle in his mind. Hux’s eyes flicked from Kylo’s cock to his face and back again, and he darted his tongue out to lick at the slit. Warm pleasure throbbed through Kylo, but he remained steady.

“Please let me suck your cock, sir,” Hux said. His voice was strained from both growing arousal and desperation as well as his last hesitations on submitting.

Kylo hummed and ran the tip of his cock down Hux’s cheek, slapping it against his face a couple times and enjoying Hux’s slight wince. “That’s good, but it’s not quite what I said I wanted to do.”

Hux looked up at Kylo’s face again, his face still attractively flushed, and swallowed before he conceded

“Please fuck my mouth, sir.”

Kylo grinned. 

“Good boy,” he purred, bringing his cock back to Hux’s mouth, who opened eagerly for him, and sliding into that wet heat.

He started with slow rolls of his hips, allowing Hux to lave at his cock and get it slick. Small needy sounds came from Hux’s throat and fed into Kylo’s arousal, making it harder to keep up his unaffected appearance. Hux bobbed his head back and forth to take in as much as he could, and Kylo pet his hair back as he watched his cock disappear between plush lips. 

“So pretty… Look at me.” Hux’s eyes had been closed and he opened them now, straining to see Kylo’s face as Kylo continued to roll his hips. Despite the lewd act, there was an innocence that lent itself to the angle, making Hux look like he was staring up at Kylo with wide, eager eyes. The heat beneath Kylo’s skin burned a little hotter.

Placing his hands on either side of Hux’s head, he began thrusting deeper. Hux’s brows pinched together as Kylo’s cock slipped down his throat and the needy sounds he had been making were turned to obscene glugs with each thrust.

“Such an important mouth,” Kylo rumbled, watching Hux’s eyes began to shine with unshed tears from the cock down his throat. “How many speeches and orders have you given that have shaped the future of the First Order and the galaxy? A mouth that will shape history… willingly opened to be fucked by my cock.”

His voice was becoming breathier than he wanted it to be as pleasure spiked up his spine, and he couldn’t help but moan when Hux hummed around him, the vibrations rippling through his cock. Tightening his grip on Hux’s head, he pulled him onto his cock until his nose was touching coarse, dark hair. Hux’s eyes scrunched shut, pushing the tears that had welled up down his cheeks, and his throat tightened around Kylo as it tried to expel the intrusion. Kylo shuddered at the intense feeling and then pulled all the way out, both to keep himself from coming and to let Hux breathe, leaving Hux to suck in a ragged breath and cough as his body recovered.

When grey-green eyes finally looked back up at him, Kylo could tell that Hux was already more relaxed than when he’d first walked through the door. Even with tears leaking down his face, spit coating his chin, and his skin flushed red his emotions were more settled and focused. Kylo felt smug knowing that he could do this for Hux, that he could lift some of the burden of being General off of his shoulders and allow him forget everything outside of this moment.

Stroking his cock in front of Hux’s face he asked, “Do you want me to come on your face or down your throat?”

Hux was still panting from the brief suffocation and took a moment to reply, simply holding Kylo’s steady gaze.

“I want you to come down my throat, sir.” His voice was raspy and wrecked and made Kylo’s cock twitch just to hear it.

“Open wide again,” he said with a falsely sweet tone.

Hux was beyond shame now and quickly obeyed, his tongue extending slightly in anticipation. Kylo paused for a few seconds to memorize the image of General Hux collared and on his knees with his hands bound behind his back and basically salivating for his cock. It made his pride soar.

Guiding his cock back into that eager mouth, Kylo began fucking with abandon. He didn’t go too deep, being sure to pull back enough that Hux could pull in air between thrusts, but he did go hard and fast. Hux was making whines and mewls that brought Kylo right back to the edge again.

“So good,” he panted. “Such a good boy.”

Kylo held out for just over a minute before he was coming, spilling copiously down Hux’s throat with a guttural shout as pleasure wracked through him. He pulled back partially and Hux immediately began sucking him, working his tongue along the underside of the thick head and milking Kylo’s orgasm for what it was worth. 

He pushed Hux’s head back when it started to be too much, his soft cock falling against his thigh. His skin was tingling with the aftershocks of pleasure and it took him a moment before he was ready to move forward. When he felt mostly recovered he carefully pulled his pants back up and tucked himself away. He crouched down so that he was eyelevel with Hux and looked him over.

Hux was a mess. His skin splotched with red, and his face was wet with tears, spit, and a bit of Kylo’s come that had slipped out. He was shaking as his chest rose and fell with every hard breath, and his cock was completely hard—the skin of it a darker shade of red than anywhere else on his body.

Kylo smirked and reached out to lightly wrap his hand around the hot flesh and give it a few gentle strokes. The stimulation had Hux brow crumpling in desire, and his body jerked in on itself.

“You didn’t flag at all while I used your throat,” Kylo drawled, affecting a tone of mocking amusement. Hux whined when he swiped his thumb over the slit and tried to pull his arms loose from the belt. “Getting off by such use is a reaction more befitting of a whore than a general, don’t you think?”

Hux bit his lip hard and his eyes fluttered shut as a shudder went through him.

“I asked you a question, boy,” Kylo said sternly. Hux’s eyes immediately flew open to meet Kylo’s and there was a distinctly glassy look to them as Kylo continued stroking him with a feather-light touch. Hux opened his mouth but all that came out was a moan when Kylo twisted his wrist at the head.

“Let me rephrase it for you: Do you thinking getting aroused by having your face fucked is more befitting of a whore or a general?”

Hux looked pained and Kylo wasn’t sure if it was from the question or the light strokes. Potentially both.

“A- a whore, sir,” he said quietly. His voice was strained almost to the point of cracking.

A complacent smirk twitched at Kylo’s lips.

“And which one of those are you?”

Hux frowned, his previous stubbornness resurfacing.

“I’m a general, sir,” he tried to say confidently, but the effect was ruined from the whine that escaped him when Kylo reached down to cup his balls. The whine turned into a groan of pain when Kylo squeezed them in his hand and Hux curled in on himself.

“Does a general lick his own blood off another man’s boots and then beg to get his mouth fucked?” Kylo brought up the hand not abusing Hux’s balls to slip a finger under the collar and tip Hux’s head up so he could look at his eyes. Hux clenched and unclenched his teeth as he put up one last struggle between pride and pleasure.

“No, sir,” Hux quickly said when Kylo squeezed a little harder. He let go and wrapped his around Hux’s cock again, going back to the slow strokes.

“So which one are you?” Kylo said, giving the collar around his neck a slight tug.

Hux’s jaw quivered before giving in. “I’m a whore, sir.”

Kylo’s smirk grew into a full grin and he purred, “Yes. Here and now, you are not a general. You are a whore. _My_ whore.” He let go of the collar and tightened his grip around his cock, stroking him in earnest. Hux cried out and he pushed his hips forward into Kylo’s hand as he was finally given solid friction, whimpering and cursing with every stroke.

Kylo could feel him getting close, sweat was dripping down Hux’s temple and his body was wound tight with impending release.

“Tell me who you are,” Kylo said coolly. 

Hux’s breath was coming out in stutters, but he was able to look at Kylo through heavy lidded eyes and say, “I’m your whore, sir.”

Kylo grinned and commanded, “Come.”

Immediately, Hux cried out and thick ropes of come shot over Kylo’s hand and onto the floor as Hux convulsed through the orgasm. Kylo stroked him until he was dry and then some so that Hux was whimpering again as he slouched forward against Kylo. 

Kylo knelt down properly, careful to avoid kneeling in come, and coaxed Hux to lean down a little further. He reached around him and undid the belt from around his arms, dropping it to the floor with a light clatter. Hux sighed and brought his arms back in front of him, gingerly rubbing at where the leather had dug into his skin. Kylo reached for the collar next and raised an eyebrow in surprise when Hux lifted a hand to stop him. 

“Leave it,” he mumbled without meeting Kylo’s eyes. Kylo tilted his head in curiosity as he felt a kind of sheepish comfort coming from Hux. He wanted to press into Hux’s mind to see why, but he knew it wasn’t allowed.

Kylo pushed himself to his feet and helped lift Hux to his own feet. Hux’s knees almost buckled for a moment from kneeling for so long, but then he steadied himself and Kylo led him over to the bed where Hux flopped down face first with a low groan. Kylo chuckled and then went back to the spot and used Hux’s discarded undershirt to clean up the come on the floor. Between the blood and come, the shirt was probably garbage now. Going over to the refresher, Kylo washed his hands and then filled a glass with water, bringing it over to the night stand next to Hux and setting it down for him.

Climbing to the other side of the bed, Kylo laid down on his side and propped himself on an elbow. He ran his hand gently down Hux’s back and followed an aimless path as he switched between petting and scratching. Hux groaned and visibly relaxed into the mattress at the comforting touches, making Kylo grin as he looked over the general’s naked back.

“Feel better?” Kylo asked softly.

Hux grunted into the pillow and nodded his head. 

“Did you want to stay here for a while?”

Again Hux made a noise and nodded.

Kylo brought his hand up to ruffle Hux’s hair, and Hux raised a hand to weakly bat it away mumbling something that sounded a lot like “asshole” into the pillow before turning his head and looking at Kylo with a tired smile.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for more kylux trash <3 [kyluxicle](http://kyluxicle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
